Truth on Fullmetal Alchemist Couples
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: I made our favorite Fma characters read oneshots/Yaoi/Yuri/ gender-swapping and other things and they all have something ta say about it! (Warning: Sometimes they will be OOC too sorry bout that...) Enjoy nonetheless! (Rated T cuz you never know what pops into my mind while making this) Idea from Zelda Maniac!
1. Steel and Fire

**Roy****XEdward**

Roy really?

Couldn't you have picked someone else?

Like WINRY for example?

At least shes nice to me a lot of the time!

He hates my Guts...

No. Not even that.

He pisses me off!

"I knew that"

Whats your take on this shipping?

"Its okay with me"

WHAT?

"Its okay with me"

YOU BASTARD

"Come on Fullmetal. I have another mission for you"

Grrrrr Yes sir...


	2. Armor and Kunai

Well I DO like Mai... Its just that...

Shes a little younger than i am isn't she?

Wouldn't that make me a Pedo?

_"No?" _

How old is she?

"well I looked it up on google and it said 8-12"

O.o Thats still YOUNG!

_"Shhhh Alphonse" _

Well anyway. Since shadow is being no help I really have no clue. I mean shes cute and funny...

Did i just say that out loud...

_"Yes yes you did"_

AWH MANN...

* * *

_And there you have it. He has a crush on her but wont admit it because he might look like a pedo. O.o Strange world huh_


	3. Wrenches and Steel

Guide:

normal: Winry

**Bold:Edward**

_Italic: Yours truly Shadow_

**_bold/italic: Alphonse_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Well edward...

He is weird, idiotic, wreckless, mean baka guy.

**"Hey!"**

_"Its only the truth ed"_

**"Shut up You had a crush on me for a year at least"**

_"Baka_"

anyway, now that they are done arguing. Yes I love edward.

EVEN if he is the meanest guy i've met and he is short.

**"Come On im not that short!"**

YOUR THE SIZE OF A **_BEAN_**! If you'd drink Milk

**"I'M NOT DRINKING MILK THE STUFF IS TOXIC AND IT TASTES LIKE VOMIT!"**

Even al agrees that Milk is good for you. How do you think hes taller than you?

**"JUST BY AN INCH!" **

What do you say al?

**_"Im not getting into this conversation..."_**

Great now you-

_"Sorry to cut you off but this is over bye!"_


	4. Flames and Guns

Sorry bout the taking down and reuploading thing. Its that it wouldnt let me rename the first chapter. Idk why. :( Welp anyway

ONTO THE CHAPTER

Normal: Roy

_Italic: Steelblood (My oc for Fullmetal alchemist)_

**_Bold: Hawkeye (Riza) _**

* * *

Well... Wait me and hawkeye are a canon couple?

_"Well partially sir..."_

Partially? Im pretty sure in half of the fics i read i was gay!

**"Sir the camera is rolling..."**

It is?

Oh

oops

Might i say that...

I love her... But if i were to go out with her...

We would lose our jobs. Sadly.

But I really do love her.

If we weren't cursed with this rule i would go out with her.

_"he isnt hateful as I originally thought he was..."_

Oh you be quiet Steelblood.

_"Yes sir"_

Well anyway

Ive read all of the lemon for us... Might I say.

I would never do any of it!

I mean unless she wanted to...

*Silence*

...

_"..."_

**"..."**

I think we should stop this before people get creeped out.

_"He is sappier than I remember..."_

I'M NOT SAPPY!

_"Yes_ sir"

**"Mustang lets go get lunch you haven't had anything to eat all day"**

Yes lieutenant...


	5. Steel and Transformation

You wanted edvy? YOU GOT IT!

Note: I really love this couple but this aint my opinon. Wholy shizz first yaoi of this story!

* * *

Envy? Really?

Now i know how Link feels when he's paired with a villain...

You honestly believe I like being raped?

"Aww comeon eddo you know you love it"

Shuddup Envy...

I really don't

"Then why do you blush?"

...

Because it comes so randomly.

"Oh come on now eddie"

DON'T CALL ME THAT

Anyway, I mean I like envy. As a friend dont get me wrong

But like Mustang.

HE

PISSES

ME

OFF!

Damn.

"What eddo?"

I gotta go before

1: I break my automail fighting you

2: Winry kills me because Steelblood and envy are talking to me.

"_Why does winry hate me?"_

Im kidding. But still whenever im around Envy my automail ends up in shreds

* * *

Sorry bout the terribly short chapter. I started this last night and now that i just woke up im tired and listening to 'bruises and bitemarks' by 'Good with grenades' Welp imma go get breakfast

Lates!


	6. Steel and Oc

Eh heh heh... ^-^ Nothing against this one

* * *

... Where do i begin..

Oc characters who claim me as their own...

**"Lol that's Also Shadow older oc."**

_"heyy!"_

Shhhhh! Anyway, I love all my fans...

But i would never g-

_"Hey shorty?"_

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?

_"Oh crud!"_

* * *

and there you have it...? Idk but i dont own FMA!


	7. Steel and prince?

Are you serious...

You are?

What kind of si- your right...

BUT SERIOUSLY LING? I HATE HIM MORE THAN I HATE MUSTANG! And thats saying something

_"eddo has anoth-"_

You finish that sentence and you are over the wall...

_"yes eddo..."_

good. now... Me X Ling... **(A/N:Why do i keep trying to put LINK?! AGH!)**

First off do you think i could love a man?

You say one word...

_"eep"_

Well that wasn't a word so... anyway.

he is a

Lying

cheapskate

and i hate him...

_"..."_

What

_"..."_

Fine you can speak...

"YOU LIKE LING!"

GOD DAMN IT SHADOW!

_"AHHHHHHH"_


End file.
